bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Gigantomachia
is a villain associated with the League of Villains. He is one of All For One's faithful servants, cultivated if anything were to happen to him. Appearance Gigantomachia is an enormous individual, about the size of a large tree. His hair is spiky and parts of his body appear to be rugged like a rock. His teeth are prominently pointed, his lower canines protruding out of his mouth on either side. Notably, he always carries a portable radio wherever he goes, sometimes even tying it to a rope and wearing it around his neck. He also sports a hooded cloak that he wears while in public. Personality Gigantomachia appears to be a polite person at first, but will quickly become impatient and aggressive towards those that are uncooperative with him. If someone manages to help him out, he will simply leave and avoid a confrontation. He is also a faithful servant to All For One and questions Tomura Shigaraki’s worthiness as his successor. His devotion and obedience to All For One is so great that only All For One voice recordings are needed to reassure him. Abilities Overall Abilities: Gigantomachia is an incredibly powerful force, able to serve for years as All For One's personal bodyguard even without being modified with multiple Quirks. During a battle with Gran Torino and several officers, he not only forced the veteran hero to retreat but also tore a massive hole in the side of a mountain. He was able to take on the combined forces of Tomura's League of Villains with ease and defeat them. Even after battling him nonstop for a month, half of the League of Villains were barely able to make any progress towards defeating him. Immense Strength: Befitting his massive size and build, Gigantomachia has demonstrated immense physical strength, easily being able to crack the side of a building with his grip alone. With a simple hammer fist punch he could strike the ground hard enough to pulverize the landscape around him and destroy nearby buildings. Whether or not this is related to his Quirk or not has yet to be seen. Immense Durability: Gigantomachia has extraordinary toughness, taking virtually no damage after a battle with the League of Villains and displayed only minor annoyance at being bathed in Dabi's fire. Immense Stamina: Gigantomachia can attack non-stop for 48 hours and 44 minutes straight without rest. He could start attacking again after only 3 hours of sleep. Enhanced Senses: Gigantomachia has highly developed senses of hearing and smell. His senses are so strong that he cannot be caught by surprise, even while he's sleeping. Size Enhancement: Gigantomachia's body grows in battle as he fights, allowing him to eventually reach giant sizes where he can fit an entire adult man within his hands. The extent of this growth and how it relates to his Quirk is unknown. Battles & Events Trivia *His name is a reference to the of Greek mythology. References Site Navigation pl:Gigantomachia Category:Villains Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Characters Category:Stubs